Profit Communion
The Profit Communion was the last of all trade guilds to form, at least, among the major ones. Its creation was spearheaded by Tritach as a reactive response to the formation of other trade guilds, which threatened Tritach's political influence and monopoly. It consists of five mega-corps, which follow as: *'Tritach': The most powerful mega-corp in the whole of the Human Domain, Tritach's specialty became the mass production of Dark Matter, harvested from Boson Stars, and it rapidly outlasted any competition such as that from Durre Manthor. It is Tritach's CEO that holds a seat on the Council of the Five itself, defining an entire era of human history. Out of any mega-corp Tritach has the most political power and through the use of cunning and the occasional threat and show of force has manipulated the council into agreeing to its warped designs. *'Innovaganix': The first humans to master the art of mass-producing Spider Silk and the Living Refinery were under the payroll of Innovaganix, though with considerable help from the Maghua. It also became the first to achieve the creation of a successful artificially-engineered virus. Innovaganix's level of biological science and technology is unseen anywhere else in the Domain. However, Innovaganix gains much of its knowledge from unethical experimentation, in many cases without consent or knowledge, on its own people, and conspiracies abound of their other nefarious deeds. *'Selena Strong Arms' Of the three military-oriented mega-conglomerates, Selena is the most ethically depraved, actively lobbying for war if not outright going to great lengths to trigger it, and then profiteering from the resulting conflict. Selena is not diplomatic in any sense of the word - it is often known as egotistical and exploitative. Woe be to the Colonial Deputy in its employ, for his planet may at any time become a testing grounds for a new destructive weapon. *'Pitnick Mining Corporation': Shunned by Acteon and HMMC, and turned away by Ronstal, who saw it as a competitor, Pitnick was left with no choice but to align itself with the Profit Communion, a group in which it finds itself being the oddball, along with its close partner below, Payne Industrial. Pitnick is not especially violent, depraved, or exploitative, but records exist of its extensive issuing of letters of marque to independent captains to help undercut its competition and spite those that refused Pitnick's cooperation in the past. *'Payne Industrial': Along with its close associate Pitnick, PI finds itself a reluctant partner of Tritach, Innovaganix, and Selena. The two megacorps find themselves almost forming their own miniature trade guild in the midst of the infighting in the rest of the Communion. Out of the three major trade guilds the Profit Communion is made up of the most violent and abusive mega-conglomerates but also some of the most influential. These two factors have met that, in many cases, the Profit Communion fights among themselves just as often as it does with other trade guilds. In some regions the competition is as intense as if the trade guild did not exist at all, whilst in others the Communion is in extensive military cooperation. At the very least, the guild provides precedent for a ceasefire if necessary. Category:Trade guilds